User blog:TurtleShroom/Ben Hun Rant
__TOC__ = Defeated = With some sob stories, some other users, some laughs from ZK, and some eerily similar tactics to another man, ben Hun has successfully saved his butt for another day. In the stupidity that followed, I granted him back his precious Lulz-Cat and another pardon. Shout Box Log x 19:34 Your whole "my life stinks" thing... it makes me feel guilty, even though I'm not sinning! x 19:34 TS read my comment x 19:34 Nope, you ahvent done any sins x 19:34 Yes. Lulz-Cat is fun... in ROLEPLAY. x 19:35 But TS im right x 19:35 Ben Hun, Tails uses Sonic all of the time in ROLEPLAY. x 19:35 you took away most of my articles so all of my best works are ruined x 19:35 Yet, there is no Sonic article here. x 19:35 Ben, read my comment on the blog x 19:35 It is only IN ROLEPLY. x 19:35 ... STOP THE GUILT TRIP! x 19:35 Its as if theres no point in even trying to do some thing help full :( x 19:35 I like to use Kane in roleplay x 19:35 IM NOT GUILTING IM SAD! x 19:36 ... IM PRACTICALLY CRYING! x 19:36 and hes a human, thats why I ahvent made Kane x 19:36 No rlly I am :( x 19:36 Your life won't suck if you see the world x 19:36 You know darn well what you're doing! x 19:36 and TS x 19:36 ... Ben Hun x 19:36 Seriously, Ben. If ya want ta quit, quit. x 19:36 You are playing with my emotions! x 19:36 you two should silence this covnersaton x 19:36 Gah. JUST BAN HIM! I DONT CARE IF IT'S CORRUPT! x 19:36 You know it, I know it, you're playing me like a fiddle! x 19:37 lol...a fiddle... x 19:37 Gah, this is annoying. x 19:37 ... I'm leaving for a week, cause I have finals and need to study. x 19:37 Ben Hun, your successful sob story act, right here, is making me regret my actions. x 19:37 TS Im not playing you like a fiddle Im sad and that is a common human emotion when ones work is gone x 19:38 ... Its not a sob story Im sad. x 19:38 Stop being corrupt! Manipulating me is corruption! x 19:38 Hes just sad x 19:38 Corai, don't fall for it! x 19:38 Hes not trying to x 19:38 ... Your manipuliting yourself x 19:38 TS you may not want to exacpt it but...IM NOT PLAYING YOU! IM RLLY SAD! x 19:39 This is exactly what TheRealBen did to me on Easter 2008! x 19:39 I'm glad I have other hobbies x 19:39 If Ben Hun WAS Ben x 19:39 IDENTICAL! x 19:39 he would tried to become Sysop by now x 19:39 ... and destroy things x 19:39 ... no thats Fluffy x 19:39 First, he said he was crying... x 19:40 That Ben is a n00b x 19:40 Then, he would start "swearing on the Bible that he won't do it agian". x 19:40 TS what Ben did to you was awful he played on your emotions and im sorry for that but I am not Ben x 19:40 So on and so on... x 19:40 I done swear its against god to make promises that one may not be able to keep x 19:40 Y'know TS, Corai might have a point. x 19:40 Then, false apologies! Of course you're not TheRealBen, you're just using his tactics!! x 19:40 If I made a good idea (to me) and it got deleted, I would feel... x 19:41 SEE, religious reference, trying to appeal to me! x 19:41 wait...I wouldn't be sad. I'd be angry. I'd be yelling, not crying. x 19:41 Trying to WIN OVER MY EMOTIONS! x 19:41 Ehhh, I think it's a good time to leave now. x 19:41 Don't fall for it, Austin, Corai! x 19:41 I DON'T want to get involved in a fight that doesn't involve me. Cya. x 19:42 ... I'm not falling for it. I'm saying it could be plausible. x 19:42 Im not using his tactics! What Ben did is faking what im doing:BEING RLLY DEPRESSED AND SAD! x 19:42 I would shrug if something like that happened to m x 19:42 This is exactly what TheRealBen did to me! It's identical! x 19:42 Im siding with Ben, for ocne TS x 19:42 IM RLLY DEPRESSED AND SAD x 19:42 But I'd be angry right now, not sad. x 19:42 Ben, you really think that this is important? x 19:42 I consider the articles I made here artwork to be displayed to the masses and to be proud of x 19:42 ... I have lost that x 19:42 I'd yell and rant, then cool down. x 19:43 Oh, come on! x 19:43 ... Stop! STOP! x 19:43 ... Ben Hun, stop! x 19:43 NOBODY VISITS THIS SITE. I do it for the lulz, the friendly users, and the satisfaction of seeing a x 19:43 Oh trust me I was very mad but I realise that anger turns to hatred and hatred turns to sin so I'll x 19:43 ... stick with sadness x 19:43 HQA article done. My 10 year old cousin visited the site. His words? x 19:43 Do you have a wii? x 19:44 "there's some funny stuff but there's a bunch of crud." x 19:44 And TS, I request deletion x 19:44 ??? x 19:44 Of a fail article x 19:44 I don't think there's ANY VIEWING AUDIENCE. x 19:44 Oh..... no........ x 19:44 I doesent matter the visitours I take pride in my art work my aritcles for that art is what they are x 19:44 ... to me x 19:44 One of mine x 19:45 .. x 19:45 Well, I should leave. I've got dinner to eat, school ta finish, and rooms ta clean. x 19:45 ... Bye. x 19:46 . x 19:46 And sadness turns to anger, which turns to hate x 19:46 ... Yes my padowan, feel the power of the Dark side. x 19:46 The loss of ones great ideas and work put into a great HQA article is the sadess thing x 19:46 Hmm. I normally skip sadness and go straight to anger. x 19:46 Okay.. OKAY! x 19:46 ... Fine, fine, YOU WIN! x 19:46 LOL! x 19:47 ... "Yes my padawan, feel the power of the lolcats side. x 19:47 Im not attempting to WIN TS im RLLY sad x 19:47 Austin, ecase your LOLjedi x 19:47 ... and LOLsith x 19:47 I'll undelete that stupid cat! Just STOP WITH THE GUILT TRIP! x 19:47 Okay, this is the third time I say "CYA", but one of you says something intresting and I stay. x 19:47 You all do realise this isint funny x 19:48 ecase your LOLjedi? x 19:48 Please, Ben- excuse my language -JUST SHUT UP!! x 19:48 Well, Zone's comment on the situation was funny. x 19:48 Look, I think this is way overreacting. x 19:48 ... EVERYBODY STOP. Listen. x 19:48 ... This is all about it. x 19:48 Heres some music to cool the situation o x [19:48 You do realise thaty the return of my CAT all though awesome I still lost my Cat Arch and my HE x 19:49 Ben... you'll get your cat back,... -but I hope you feel terrible inside. x 19:49 ONE PERSON. Writing some dumb typing keys. Another person getting angry. Then it develops into a x 19:49 ... scream fight... x 19:49 You exactly mirrored TehRealBen. You perfectly mimicked his sob story moves. x 19:49 You exactly mirrored TehRealBen. You perfectly mimicked his sob story moves. x 19:49 now isn't that crazy? This is just about a bunch of TEXT. A BUNCH OF TEXT. x 19:49 I dont feel terrible because I was sad I was not playing you and tricking you x 19:49 Im gonna leave... x 19:49 And we're yelling about it. x 19:50 FOT THE EMPEROR AND IN THE NAME OF KANE! GOODBYE!' x 19:50 Ben Hun, I hope you leave. x 19:50 I dont give sob storys TS Unlike Ben I have emotions x 19:50 A bunch of TEXT. That's kind of rediculous to yell about, eh? x 19:50 Shut up! x 19:50 Sigh. Well, like Corai, since my point isn't really useful here, I'm leaving. x 19:50 Ben Hun, I'm talking to you! x 19:50 Are you talking to me? x 19:51 ... oh. x 19:51 I am hated? x 19:51 No...I don't hate you. I just wish you'd stop what you're doing. x 19:51 Do you want to be? If I could hate, I'd be seething. x 19:51 I think TS should give Ben Hun's articles back. x 19:51 ... Ben Hun should shut up. x 19:51 NEVER. x 19:51 And go back to being a regular user. x 19:52 Look all I know is that I lost my Empire my award winning Cat Arch and my HQA 2 LULZcat so Im sad x 19:52 Well, just saying, that would be the quickest way to resolve the situation. x 19:52 get it? x 19:52 Well, never on returning the articles. x 19:52 Why not just restore it and forget about this? Cmon, this isn't worth it. x 19:52 sure is dark side around here x 19:52 Yes, yes it is. x 19:53 Clearly, peacemakers aren't wanted, so I'm leaving now...wait, that's the fifth time I've said that. x 19:53 ... ... x 19:53 This is now the Club Penguin Sith Wiki x 19:53 LOL! x 19:53 TS weather you hate me or not I wish only to be your friend x 19:53 I will be leaving for a bit, too. x 19:53 ... So be it. x 19:53 Club Penguin Flame Wiki. x 19:53 Aww, shut up, Ben Hun. TheRealBen said that to me, too! x 19:53 Oh right and to get my articles back x 19:54 Y'know, why don't ya give his articles back and forgive him? That's the best thing to do. x 19:54 Darth Ben, Darth Austin, Darth Zone etc. x 19:54 You are a good man TS but you are blinded by what the old ben did to you x 19:54 Do unto your enemies as you would have them do to you. x 19:54 ... Yes, I know that's overused, but still. x 19:54 ... It makes sense, does it not? x 19:54 You are a good man TS but you are blinded by what the old ben did to you x 19:55 Don't you know that I did that for him a million times already? x 19:55 ...true... x 19:55 I guess... I'll do it again. x 19:55 But forgive 7 times 70. x 19:55 ... Hi x 19:55 So be it... x 19:53 Club Penguin Flame Wiki. x 19:53 Aww, shut up, Ben Hun. TheRealBen said that to me, too! x 19:53 Oh right and to get my articles back x 19:54 Y'know, why don't ya give his articles back and forgive him? That's the best thing to do. x 19:54 Darth Ben, Darth Austin, Darth Zone etc. x 19:54 You are a good man TS but you are blinded by what the old ben did to you x 19:54 Do unto your enemies as you would have them do to you. x 19:54 ... Yes, I know that's overused, but still. x 19:54 ... It makes sense, does it not? x 19:54 You are a good man TS but you are blinded by what the old ben did to you x 19:55 Don't you know that I did that for him a million times already? x 19:55 ...true... x 19:55 I guess... I'll do it again. x 19:55 But forgive 7 times 70. x 19:55 ... Hi x 19:55 So be it... x 19:55 Well...I think that'll resolve the situation if we just let Ben Hun have his articles back. x 19:55 Ben Hun... x 19:55 Maybe, he might actually start acting like a GOOD user! x 19:56 It takes a rlly depressed guy to cry :| x 19:56 So, that's all I have to say here. x 19:56 You win.You may pick one article, other than the Empire, to take back. x 19:56 ... Oh, the irony... it just started thundering here. x 19:56 Hmmm x 19:56 I know...I just fought for my worst enemy on this wiki. x 19:56 Only one? x 19:56 ... | x 19:56 I x 19:56 Just now, as I was typing this. x 19:56 TurtleShroom has been subdued to the Dark side! x 19:57 ... Quick my fellow Sith lords, finish him! x 19:57 Well thts awsum but still the others are lost for ever so :( x 19:57 Okay, that's pretty funny, if you think about it. x 19:57 ... LOL! Star Wars quotes. x 19:57 Choose your article. x 19:58 ... Yes, it really did make me laugh. Thank you, ZK. x 19:58 ... Bless you... x 19:58 Awww, why not just give em all back? I think Ben Hun might actually REFORM! x 19:58 wow the whole"You may choose only one!" thing is rlly depressing :| WHY AM I SO DANG EMOTIONAL? x 19:58 Yeah, I actually laughed. x 19:58 Can I choose LULZcat just wondering... x 19:58 Choose one! x 19:58 ... Yes. x 19:58 Ben Hun, you're killing my support as I'm giving it to you. x 19:58 You will regain the full rights to Lulz-Cat. Conclusion If you know how to manipulate me, you'll win. TS-haters, THIS is how you do it; THIS is how you get me to fight for your side. It's Easter 2008 all over again! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Are YOU a rebel? † 00:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- ---- = Initial rant = This was SUPPOSED to be in the commentary section in Ben Hun's Vacation Blog. Sadly, the comment thing is broken. ---- Err... E-114, Corai... Don't go defending Ben Hun. Ben Hun has been given countless chances. I was going to make some sort of snotty comment similar to that of some above, but I have a better approach. So, you say that Ben shouldn't be treated as a villain, or as an example of how not to behave? YouTube Mail Well, the kid sent me mail on YouTube... 1 1: to which I responded... Yes, it is a bit rude. 2 Then, he finished with: ---- Now, tell me, although I was a bit rude to him by telling him to "cry me a river", but still... :^''' This had a reason. Rant Is this really a man who should NOT be treated as a bad example of a user? I have given him more than enough chances. In fact, I was the main one who endlessly pardoned him. I gave him my trust, and I gave it continiously, and instead of doing better, he marched right back into town screaming of our corruption and dishonsty. Of course, he called out Annie, but he said that the BOSS- that's all BOSSMASTERS, not just Annie -are corrupt and evil, even the BOSS that bailed him out. ...-but why the debt? Your God never charged debt when He forgave! That is true, but I'm not Jesus. To those seeking my forgiveness, I wish to let you know that Ben Hun is the '''exception, not the rule. Forgiveness is suspposed to have no strings attached. However, I eventually figured out that Ben Hun was using me, just like TheRealBen did in the past. Is it a coincidence that they share such similar namesakes, or similar grammar, or the uncanny ability to play me like a fiddle? Yes, I am that gullible, but that is beside the point. Ben Hun abused my religious mandate to forgive all who sin/tresspass/trangress (depending on the translation) against me. The core tenant of my religion is forgiveness, compassion, mercy, and grace. I extended these things to Ben Hun (remember my and some friends' defenses of the Cat Arch) and more. I tolerated his LOL-Cats and tried to embrace them until they became spam; we all did. I felt pity when he got banned. I even unbanned him constantly. Each time, I extended my forgiveness without condition. However, as Ben Hun began to abuse my forgiveness, I decided to tack on a debt. He can't say it came out of nowhere. I gave him more warnings than I ever gave to delinquents prior. Two, maybe three warnings, perhaps more. Look on his talk pages, I did try. Yet, Ben Hun abused my trust. He was in debt to me because I forgave him. Now, the Judeo-Christian God/Jesus, who forgives infinitely, holds me in debt, but He will never call it because... -well, that would require preaching, so I'm moving on. Anyway, my forgiveness and pardons didn't originally come with a cost. I intended to clean his slate and move on. However, he didn't listen to all of the the things we all said and warned. ZK turned his back on Ben Hun and wiped the floor with him in a previous Ben Hun Complain-a-thon Blog, and really, he told it like it is. You should find and read ZK's commentary. Ben's Lying Ben also began spreading rumors about the incidents. Corai can testify to this, and the Bernanke image above's talk page references it. Ben Hun claimed that I never called him out and seized debt. I'm assuming that it was another scheme of "the corrupt admins". Corai asked me if what he said was true, and I showed him the picture, proving that I had indeed done what I said I would do. Oh, and on the Shout Box, he said that he had worked on the freshly-seized Ben Hun article "for two years". Then, he said he worked here "for one year". He doesn't even have his story straight! If he was trying to fire a shotgun with the accuracy of his stories, he'd miss like Dick Cheney! Considering that Ben Hun has lied and abused pardons before, what makes now any different? Ben Hun = TheRealBen?! Oh, and Ben Hun... TheRealBen... someone mentioned this a while back, but they my be one. Remember, Barn Owls Rule, a sockpuppet of Ben Hun, pretended to be an entirely different female person, and tricked me. How do you know that this whole thing was one big fiasco to return for vengance? Ben- the original -promised he would get back at us, remember! For those who cry "paranoid", I will respond that I know from experience that Ben Hun can concoct complex, long-duration plans with multiple sockpuppets and intricately written contigenency backups and "Plan B" cases. TheRealBen is a genius and a master of disguise. His article makes him look stupid... he's not. Trust me, he's not. Remember, TheRealBen cost me my job. Ben Hun said "he had walri friends". TheRealBen escapade happend in the middle of a Walrus Raid. Coincidence? Conclusion I took some collateral- his intellectual work -because of his disobediance, abuse, and yes, corruption. Taking advantage of a man's religion is corruption. We weren't corrupt, he was. If he wasn't, he would have thanked me for the pardon and moved on as a model user. That's what I would have done is someone showed me their mercy. Before you go about defending Ben Hun, think about that. Who here is corrupt? The BOSS, for doing their job, or Ben Hun, for taking numerous pardons and turning around and doing the same thing that necessitated the pardon? Who has the real corruption? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Do it. Do it NAOUGHW!!!! † 02:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Important posts